


On a hunt

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees Kat across the bar and Kat sees him. She knows who he is and what he's in Clearwater for. Can they resist each other and get the job done, so Kat can go back to life as is, or will basic attraction pull them closer together</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a hunt

She sat at the bar, drinking whiskey and twirling her straw around in it. She sighed as someone put on another somebody done them wrong country song. He stood across the bar waiting to take the next suckers money. He was already up four hundred. He watched the woman across the bar. He wondered why she was here. She wasn't made for bars or whiskey. At least to his mind. Her black hair flowed down her back, and though he couldn't see her eyes, he judged them as dark, but that could have been just the bad lighting. Letting the game go, hell he was up anyway, he walked over to the empty stool next to hers. The bartender came over and he ordered a beer, "if she wants another it's on me," he told the bartender.   
"I'm fine for now," she said her voice almost as mellow as the whiskey. The bartender left after placing his beer down on a napkin.   
"So what brings you in here tonight?" he asked her trying to engage her in conversation.   
"Just wanted a drink," she shrugged.   
"Oh." Well hell. Why was his tongue tied up in knots? "I'm Sam," he said at a loss for words.   
"Kat." she told him.   
"Nice to meet you," he said and she nodded her head and finished off her drink.   
"The music bothering you?" he asked when he noticed her scowl as another twangy country song started playing from the jukebox in the corner.   
"I just wish someone would play some classic rock or something," she shrugged and flagged down the bartender.   
While she ordered another glass of Jameson, he had to admire the woman's taste in liquor, he walked over to the jukebox and looked over the list. Nothing but country. He shook his head and walked back over to his beer and the Woman.   
"Looks like this is a country only bar," he said and tried a smile.   
"Just my luck. Oh well," she shrugged and put money on the bar, leaving most of her second glass untouched.   
"Seems like a waste of good alcohol," he told her finishing off his beer.  
She looked over at him, and he was right, her eyes were dark. His heart beat a little faster. Damn. She was gorgeous. Her hair spilled all the way to her ass as she stood up Her legs covered by denim, a shirt in a crazy swirl pattern. She grabbed a leather jacket off the back of her chair.   
"Not my first choice anyway. I got to get sleep," she told him as she threw on her jacket, and flipped out her hair, so it covered the jacket.   
"Well, what is your first choice?" Hell just a minute longer with her would do.   
"Tequila, but like I said I've got to sleep. Have a good night." She flashed him a smile and then was gone like the smoke that hung in the air.   
He walked back to his motel room, up another two hundred from his four. He thought about her. He sighed as he opened his door to his room and flipped on the light. He hoped like hell he'd have better dreams tonight. He toed off his boots and took off his shirt, then crashed into bed, thinking of a swirl print top that blurred the eyes, and a voice like whiskey in a clear glass.   
She tossed and turned and blamed it squarely on the mile of leg she watched across the bar. He didn't seem all that drunk when he walked over to her. Hell, she didn't even know why she went into Freddie's, all she knew was she had wanted a drink. She stared up at the ceiling for the longest time, then got out of bed. She walked to the window seat, and stared up at the sky. Why did he stick in her mind. She sighed and headed down to the kitchen. She turned on the exhaust light and put on the tea kettle. After tea, she settled back in bed and tried not to think about the handsome stranger with hazel eyes and a killer smile.   
He shot up in bed, shaking and sweating. He laid there and tried to level his breathing while staring at the ceiling. He thought about the woman with the dark hair and eyes and a voice like whiskey. Maybe he should have talked to her some more. Maybe got her number. He hit the pillow then gave up. He got up and headed to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. He needed these nightmares to be over with. He just wanted them to end. He went to the fridge in his room and grabbed a bottle of water. He walked to the table in his room and sat down at his laptop. Maybe a little work would dull the brain. He had a few days here, then he was would be gone again. He was sick of living this way, but he couldn't seem to do anything else.   
\------  
"Oops. Sorry," she said as she bumped into someone as she walked from lunch.  
"It's okay," came the reply. She looked up and there was the face from last night.   
"Hi."   
"Yeah, hi. Nice suit."   
"Um. Yeah. It gets the job done."   
"What job is that?" she asked him.   
He pulled out the badge.   
"Whoa. Sorry I asked."  
"No. It's okay. Um, got time for coffee?"   
"I'm just coming back from lunch. Work. I can do after work, maybe."   
Man. What to do. The job, which he was trained to do since he was nine. Or the woman he couldn't get out of his head since he spotted her across the smokey bar.   
"Sure. What time works for you?"  
"I get off work at six. I work at Artful Joy. See you later." She walked away.   
He wouldn't be a man if he didn't watch her walk away. Damn. He couldn't even say goodbye or ask her where for coffee. He headed off to do another round of questions, her stuck in his head. Maybe he should wait for those questions. Especially since he knew her scent would be stuck with him until six. He grabbed lunch at the diner and headed back to his motel room. He sat at his laptop, eating lunch and researching, well trying, as he thought of her.   
She walked back into work, two minutes late, and walked behind the counter stowing her purse and clocking back in, but she couldn't get him out of her head. He looked good in a suit and he looked great in jeans and scared-.  
"So who's the lucky guy you've got eyes for?" her friend and boss, Jessica asked her, interrupting her thoughts.  
"His name is Sam, but he's a mystery. I went in to Freddie's last night and he was there. Hustled Axel out of two hundred while I was there." Her friend stood there in opened mouth Shock. They both knew Axel was king at the tables.   
"Axe got beat?"   
"Axe got his ass handed to him. It was great, but I was trying NOT to pay attention, if you get me. Anyway he came over introduced himself to me, and wanted to buy me another Jameson. I declined. Then I bumped into him while walking back from K.C's."   
"I'm still not over Axel getting beat, but why'd you tell him no for a drink?"   
"I had to be here. So I had to sleep. Then again, I spent most of my night thinking of him. I'm meeting him for coffee at six."   
"Well I guess you better go make some phone calls, sell some paintings. I'll man the counter."   
"Thanks Jess." Kat walked upstairs at Artful Joy and sat at the desk they both shared. She sat down and pulled their client list over to her. She had paintings to sell, and she had to get it done by five thirty.   
He changed from his monkey suit to jeans and another shirt. He debated on a jacket, he was always armed, but it was getting hotter. He grabbed a lighter jacket from the duffle bag he lived out of and headed out to find Artful Joy. Maybe he could get that smile of hers to flash again. He didn't know why she was capturing his attention and he knew he had a job to do. His heart just wasn't in it. He stood outside the building, looking at it. Here goes nothing.   
\--------  
"Hey. K.C. Two coffee's to go." Kat told the diner owner.   
"Sure thing little sister," he told her and turned around to make the coffee.   
"So are you moving to town or passing through?" Kat asked Sam.   
"Passing through. Just thought I'd take a break. I have a few vacation days coming so, why not Clearwater?"   
"I thought the same, then I stayed. Thanks K.C. Tell KeKe I'll see him later," she said and passed Sam his coffee.   
"So where are you originally from if not here?" He asked her as they walked down the street.   
"North. You?"   
"West. Kansas," well its the one truth he was willing to give her.   
"Pretty country."  
"It can be. What about the north? I've been there a time or two for a case but never saw much," he told her as the sat at a picnic table in the park.   
"Like the west, it can be pretty. Was it always the FBI?"  
He laughed and her smile bloomed on her face and he had to remind himself to breathe. It was killer.   
"No. I wanted to be a lawyer. Then." He shrugged, not wanting to talk about the past.   
"It's okay. You don't need to tell me. You know I saw you hustle Axel out of two hundred on the table last night. Axel is king. You didn't seem all that drunk when you walker over to me."   
Well hell. What to tell her. She shook her head and smiled as she sipped her coffee.   
"Axe is only good when he's not drinking. Nice play though. How much did you win?"  
"I'm up six."  
"I would think someone on Uncle Sam's dime, wouldn't need to hustle at pool." Shit. What new lie to tell her?  
"Well, not everyone on that dime gets paid vacation days. I'm on vacation besides before the academy, it's what I did for spare cash."   
"Sounds, like an exciting life."   
"It can be."   
They sat there making idle conversation until the sun started to set.   
"Um. I know we just met, but, are you hungry?" she asked him.   
"I could eat. Did you have a place in mind?" He asked her.   
"We can go back to my place. I can whip up some pasta."  
"Uh sure. Is it in walking distance? My car is back at the motel."   
"Yeah. It's right across the park. See the one with the blue trim?" She pointed across the park. He nodded. She stood up and started across the park. He followed her, then fell in step with her.   
They talked about simple things, enjoying the weather and each other. She unlocked her door and hung up her purse and coat, taking his and doing the same. She noticed the gun at his back.   
"Want something to drink?" she asked as she led the way back to the kitchen.   
"Sure. Whatever you have is fine. Nice place. Colorful," there was an explosion of color everywhere. The woman must have loved living in a crayon box.   
"I like it," she said as she pulled out two beers. After she opened them, she passed him his.   
She sat hers on the counter, and with a few flicks of her wrist, her hair was tied back. He sat at her table, listening to the sound of her high heels, that added to the legs she again covered in jeans. Today she wore a top the color of evergreens with nails to match. She took ground beef out of the freezer and dumped it in the skillet, put on water for pasta, all while moving to some internal rhythm and keeping up easy conversation.   
"So where is home base, FBI? In Virgina or elsewhere?"  
"I'm out of the Kansas City office."   
"Not that far of a drive. I would be sitting on a beach in Hawaii for vacation, if I worked for the FBI."   
"Clearwater seems okay for a short break," he told her as he drank his beer and watched her.   
She cooked as she slipped off her shoes, and drained the pasta when it was done.   
"What would you do if you could go to Hawaii?" he asked her as she mixed up whatever she was making. It had been a while since he had a home cooked meal. Whatever she was making smelled amazing. She turned around a smile on her face.   
After setting the plates down, she walked to the fridge to grab more beer, then went to grab silverware. After setting everything including herself down, she told him, "enjoy." They ate and talked. Music, movies, art. Everything they could think of. He enjoyed the spaghetti she made, and enjoyed the woman and conversation. He knew he had a job to do, but he couldn't get her out of his head.   
She watched him eat, while they talked. He seemed to enjoy the spaghetti she quickly made. They talked and found they had a lot in common. Too bad he was leaving in a few days and she had something to do later. Clearwater may have been home base for the last year, but maybe it was time to pack up and go. She checked her phone, and figured she had three hours to kill. He helped her clean up for dinner and they both switched to coffee. She knew what he was here for. She'd gotten the call two days ago. They sat on the porch, and enjoyed the night, she smelled the rain. Tonight was going to be tricky. She stood as he did, and told him goodnight.   
"Would it be a bad idea to kiss you?" he asked. It would make things complicated, but she had been fantasizing about dragging that mouth against hers all day and all of last night.   
"No. It wouldn't. It complicates things though."   
"I know because I'm leaving soon," he told her even as he drew her to him, big hands on her hips. Yeah. That wouldn't be the only complication.   
"Yeah, you will be. I can live with it. I'm just usually not that type of girl."  
"It's just a kiss," he smirked at her.   
"You're right," she stood on her toes and laid her lips on his. He pulled her in closer, bending down to fuse his lips to hers.   
Damn. He had a wonderful mouth. She nipped at his bottom lip, and his tongue slipped into her mouth. She moaned. Damn. This would sure make things complicated. She pulled back as he pulled her in closer, his hands moving around to cup her ass, as her hands grabbed a fist full of his hair. She kissed him for a few more minutes then completely pulled away, both of them breathing heavy.   
"Damn," she said.   
"I'll say the same. That was great," he told her.   
"Yeah. It was, but for tonight that's all we get. I think you better head back to your motel before the rain hits, I'll grab your coat," she told him. Kat left him standing on the porch, while she went inside. She texted KeKe, her friend and hunting partner, to pick her up in an hour. She took Sam's coat back out to him, and kissed his cheek.   
"See you around," she told him.   
"Yeah. See you," he said and tossed on his jacket. She watched him walk away and thought his ass looked incredible in his jeans.   
\-------   
"KeKe!" she yelled for her hunting partner as she had gotten turned around hunting this damn werewolf. It was full dark, and she was in the middle of the woods, lost. She heard a noise and spun around, gun raised. There was that acre of legs she had admired only three hours before.   
"What are you doing out here?" he hissed at her.   
"Shove off Winchester! I have to find Keenan," she hissed back.   
"How? How do you?" he sputtered. How did she know him and what was she doing out here and who was Keenan?   
"I don't have time. Keenan!" she yelled again.   
They both heard a noise and swung around, guns ready.   
"Don't shoot," she told him and rushed over to the man standing there.   
"KeKe. Are you hurt?" she asked she asked the man bent at the waist trying to catch his breath.  
"No. But," he was breathing hard. "Being followed. Coming fast. Kat. Sorry," he said. She had her gun at her side as she rubbed the mans back.   
"Go back to the car. Call K.C. Tell him what's up," Sam heard Kat say. What was really going on in the sleepy town of Clearwater, Oklahoma?  
"No I'm good. We have to move," he said. Just as he stood up, they heard the growl.   
"Shit. You two need to get out of here," Sam said as he cocked his gun.   
"Shove off. I was given this job. Keenan. Go call K.C," Kat said again as twigs snapped around them.   
"There's no time. Lets just kill this thing. I want a beer," Keenan said and stood up gun at the ready.  
The next thing Kat knew, she was shoved to the ground as gunshots rained over her head. Once they were done, Sam crouched down to her.   
"Kat. Are you okay?" he asked worried.   
"I'm good. Last time I take a job for Dean Winchester," she muttered and accepted the hand Keenan held out to her to help her up.   
"You know my brother? You've talked to Dean?" Sam asked.   
"He called a few hours before I walked into the bar. He wanted to make sure you were okay. I guess you are. Come on KeKe, K.C owes us lots of beer," Kat said and walked away, leaning on him since being thrown down had bitched her ankle.   
"No one is going anywhere until I get an answer," Sam said pissed.   
"Call Dean. He should have them. I need to ice my ankle and have a couple shots of Tequila. Later," she called over her shoulder as Keenan helped her out of the woods and to the car.   
Sam stood in the middle of the woods, a dead body at his feet, a scowl on his face. He pulled out his phone before he started cleaning up the scene.   
"Dean," he said when his brother answered the other line.   
\----------  
"How do you twist your ankle bowling?" Jessica asked Kat the next morning at work.   
"KeKe and KC were goofing off, not to be left out, I joined in. Mr. Two left feet Michaels, tripped me and I went down wrong," Kat said and laughed and shook her head, just as he walked in.   
"Hey Sam. Jessica, Sam. Sam, Jessica," Kat said and introduced her boss to the youngest Winchester. Jessica looked at her and Kat nodded her head slightly.   
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Sam. I have some artists I have to bug. Thanks for stopping in," she said as she shook his hand, then bee-lined for the office.   
"Came to say bye?" Kat asked him. Sam stood and looked at her. Just looked at her. Just long for her to be slightly uncomfortable.   
"Got time for coffee?" he asked her instead of answering her question.   
"Maybe after work."  
"Six right?"   
"Yeah," she nodded her head.   
"I'll pick you up then. You know," he shook his head. "I'll talk to you later," he said and just like that he was gone again.   
\---------  
"You came up missing or something and Dean was in need of a hunting partner. Another Were. I was sitting in Ellen's and told him I'd help," Kat told Sam as they sat on the hood of his car in the middle of no where.   
"So you've known Dean all this time, but he's never once mentioned you, and we don't loan out jobs."  
"I was closer than either of you and Dean said he wanted to stick closer to home base. Something was up. Wouldn't say what. Then you took off. He called," she shrugged.   
"You could have said something."  
"Why? Not everyone who meets someone in a bar needs the others life story," she told him.   
"You know mine. What's yours?" He needed to know. He wanted the woman, but how much of what she told him was true? If she was a fellow hunter, he knew it was the business to lie.   
"There isn't much of a story. I've always wanted to know what went bump in the night. Well one day I found out. Then," she shrugged again, "I started hunting. Years later, I walked into the roadhouse. Kept my contacts minimal. Dean walked in, looking for you I guess. A few years later, I landed in Clearwater on a hunt. I was feeling burned out. I decided screw it. I stayed. Then I took the occasional job, and KeKe and KC, also ex hunters, take them with me."   
"If you knew who I was, why not call me out on the lies?"  
"Why? Because Dean asked me not to. I know you two like to keep cover until absolutely necessary. So I didn't call you on it."   
"Is that why you said it would complicate things?" he asked her and yeah it would complicate things for sure.   
"Mmhmm. I didn't want to like you. I do."   
"So why not try to brush me off? Since you know my brother," Oh she wanted to shoot him. Too bad she didn't have her gun.   
"That sentence implies I know Dean Winchester on an intimate level. I can assure you, I don't. Me and Dean got the job done and went our separate ways. He's too conceited for my tastes and I told him so."   
They sat there a while in silence. Each wondering what the other was thinking.   
"Want to go to dinner?" he asked her. Hell it was better than sitting in the middle of no where, not speaking to her. The man didn't make sense, but oh well. Why not.   
"Sure, hell," she threw up her hands and hopped off the car.   
They drove until they landed in Oklahoma City. A medium sized, big city. She wondered why he chose all the way out here. He pulled up in front of a Barbeque joint. She shrugged and got out. She had a weakness for good beef tips. He had a hand on the small of her back as they walked in.   
"Where are you going after this?" she asked him as they were seated and ordered drinks.   
"Probably back to the bunker we live at now," he shrugged. She knew about him he wanted to know about her.   
"Where are you going? Or are you staying?" he asked.   
"I thought about leaving, but I love my job, and I love the town. And NO I didn't know there was a werewolf living among us," she told him as she saw the question in his eyes.   
"Getting rusty?"  
"God, I hope not," she said.   
"You gotta keep practicing. I can stay and help," he smiled.   
"I'm sure Dean needs your back home. And I'll try and squeeze in time with KC and KeKe," she said as she drunk her beer. First rule of hunting, don't get attached to anything.   
"So how did you land the job at Artful Joy?" he asked trying to make conversation.   
"I sold Jess some of the jewelry I make. Then she asked if I could cover a shift for someone who wasn't working out for her since I knew art. The rest," she shrugged, "is history."   
\---------   
They drove back to Clearwater, listening to an artist they both liked on the radio.   
"Thanks for dinner Sam," she told him.   
"You're welcome Kat. What's that short for anyway?" He turned onto the freeway.   
"Nothing. It's just Kat."   
The drive was quiet, both of them in their own headspace. The air was cooler, so maybe they'd get that rain after all. Kat sighed and leaned on the window, enjoying the stars. They pulled up to her place an hour later.   
"I guess I'll see you," she said as she hopped out of the truck.   
"Kat. Wait," Sam said as he got out of the truck and rounded the hood. She turned around.   
"What?" she asked as he approached. He pulled her to him and bent his head, and laid his lips on hers.   
Kat wanted to pull back. She did. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, grabbing onto that long hair. It was as if her hands and lips were touching silk. His hands moved from her waist around to her ass and he pulled her in closer.   
"We should stop," she muttered. They really should. But why? They were both single and free to do as they chose.  
Sam pulled her in, picking her up as his hands moved lower, grabbing and squeezing. He walked up the front stairs of her place. Once they were at the door, their mouths came unglued. She looked up at him, her heart beating in her chest. She drew out her keys and unlocked the door. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, then opened the door reaching back for his hand. He placed his hand in hers and let her lead him through her crayon box house. An ex-hunter, artist. Huh. At the top of the stairs, she turned around and wrapped her arms around him. He bent down and put his mouth on hers. She made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan as his hands found her hips, pulling her in closer. Kat walked backwards as they kissed making her way to the bedroom. On that way, layers of clothes came off. They're footwear first, then Sam lifted her shirt off as she attacked the buttons on his.   
They hadn't bothered with the light, so only moonlight spilled through her windows.   
With their shirts off, they landed on the bed, Sam on top of Kat. Hands traced skin and scars. Sam's hands grabbed Kat at the waist. She moaned as his lips traced down her neck. Her hands worked at his belt as their lips recconected. His hands undid the snap and zipper of the jeans she wore. As his lips once again traced the line of her neck, Kat undid his button and the snap on his jeans. They broke apart only to strip the last of the barriers between them. Kat reached into the nightstand and drew out the protection she kept in there. Sam smiled and took it from her hand, and kissed her. After fixing the condom on, he slipped into her as she gripped his shoulders. The moonlight created a cage from the slats in the blinds as they moved together. Slow and easy gave way to hard and fast as hands grabbed and gripped at skin. He brought her legs up over his hips, as he moved harder into her. His name spilled from her lips over and over as they brought each other over the edge of orgasm. He slowly moved out of her, laying in bed next to her for a moment before moving to her small master bathroom.   
Kat laid in bed, staring up at the clouds she painted on the ceiling, while she caught her breath. They both got what they wanted, there was no doubt in the fact that she wanted him, but why didn't it seem over? Sam came back out of her bathroom and crawled into her bed. He gathered her in his arms, and she laid her head on his chest. She sighed and snuggled into him, hoping letting him stay wasn't going to be a mistake. They both led very different lives. Hers was here in Clearwater, his on the road. They would figure in out. For tonight, she would enjoy being in someones arms instead of being alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> All done! Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
